Phenylene mono and diesters peracid precursors are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,870 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,110. The diester peracid precursors include ortho-, meta- and para-substituted phenylene diesters, which, when combined with a source of hydrogen peroxide in aqueous solution create a peracid source. It is further discussed that peracid precursors containing mixed chain lengths provides extremely proficient bleaching. These precursors are further discussed being combined with surfactants. A detergent composition containing a polyfunctionally-substituted aromatic acid sequestering agent is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,044.
Anionic catechols have been discussed as being sequestering agents, or builders, in cleaning compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,286 discusses the use of disulfonated catechols as detergent builders and surfactants in heavy-duty detergent compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,044 discusses the use of a water soluble salt of a polyfunctionally-substituted aromatic acid compound as a sequestering agent in detergent compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,592 discusses a detergency builder system for detergent compositions having ether polycarboxylates, iron and manganese chelating agent (polyfunctionally-substituted aromatic chelating agents among others) and a polymeric polycarboxylate dispersing agent. An alkyl modification to a disulfonated catechol is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,472 for the use of alkali metal and ammonium salts of sulfonated C12-C18 alkylcatechols as a surfactant component of detergent compositions.
Soil suspending polymers or dispersing agents have been utilized in laundry detergent applications. One type of soil these polymers are utilized for are clay soils. Clay soils comprise platelets that associate in face-to-face, edge-to-face or a mixture of the two orientations. The platelets contain aluminum ions (Al3+), some ions being exposed along the edge of the platelet creating a positive charge density. Removal of the clay soils from the surfaces to which it is adhered is difficult to accomplish in relatively short time periods (under 1 hour) such as those found in standard laundry or dishwashing cycles. This is especially true at lower cleaning temperatures (60° C.). Soil suspending polymers do provide some removal of clay soils, however, such clay soils are often not completely removed from the surface. Therefore there still exists a need to improve clay soil removal from surfaces.
It has been surprisingly discovered that the combination of an esterified substituted benzene sulfonate materials, a hydrogen peroxide source, and a soil suspending polymer, provides improved clay soil cleaning. It has also surprisingly been discovered that the combination of esterified substituted benzene sulfonate materials, a hydrogen peroxide source, a soil suspending polymer, and an organic catalyst, provides bleached and improved plant-derived polyphenolic compound soil cleaning.